


A New Game

by quantumoddity



Category: Nightrunner Series - Lynn Flewelling
Genre: Comfort No Hurt, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Hand Jobs, Kink Discovery, Kink Negotiation, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27423100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Alec is in a bad mood after a rainy job and Seregil stumbles on an unexpected way to cheer him
Relationships: Alec í Amasa/Seregil í Korit
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	A New Game

Seregil was a good actor, better than most of the performers on the Street of Lights. But even he couldn’t hide the laughter that burst up from out of his chest at the sight of Alec. 

Through the tangled bird’s nest the wind had made of his blonde hair, his talímenios glared at him. Though if any true bird had tried to make its home there it would have been sorely disappointed that it’s nest was sodden enough to be dripping rain on the carpet. 

“The next time the Cat gets a job to watch some noble’s house in the middle of the worst autumn storm the city’s ever seen, you can go and bloody do it,” Alec growled, a puddle growing on the rug where he stood. 

It was hard to tell if he was flushing in anger or whether his cheeks were just cold bitten. Seregil had a sinking feeling it was a little of both. 

“Ah, talí, I’m sorry,” he grinned, reaching out a hand to him from where he was curled up on the closest sofa to the fire, “I’m not laughing at you!”

“You are, quite literally, laughing at me,” Alec scowled, folding his arms pointedly and glaring. 

“Well...I’m trying to stop,” Seregil admitted, “And it’s only because you look rather adorable with your face all scrunched up like that.”

Alec rolled his eyes and wrung his hair out, sending a spattering of drops to the floor, “Sure. The most adorable drowned rat in Rhíminee.”

Seregil cooed sympathetically, leaning over the arm of his chair, “I really am sorry, talí, I didn’t know it would be so foul out there today. Come here, let me warm you up.”

Alec still scowled and dripped but he was clearly thawing, shifting from one foot to the other and edging closer, “But I’m soaked and you don’t like getting wet…”

Seregil only laughed, finally leaning over enough to catch Alec around the waist and pull him close. He was wet, like he’d swam back to the Stag and Otter, and freezing cold into the bargain but he found himself unable to care. Alec yelped as he was pulled down into Seregil’s lap but it turned to helpless giggles as his love made good on his promise and covered his face in kisses, bringing a more healthy pink back into his cheeks. 

“Now get those clothes off,” he grinned down at him. 

“Not the first time you’ve said that to me,” Alec smirked back. 

“Ah, talí, that filthy mind of yours…” Seregil tutted and shook his head, “I’m simply trying to make it easier for you to dry by the fire.”

“Right…”

Alec casually rolled into the floor, shrugging out of his sodden, dark coat that he wore to blend better into the shadows. It, along with his similarly damp breeches, shoes and socks went in front of the fire, leaving him in just his loose shirt and linens.

Seregil purred appreciatively, taking his shoulders and pulling him back to rest against the seat of the same chair he sat on, drawing his chin up so his love could rest his head in his lap.

“See? You’ll be dry and warm in no time,” he murmured, bending down to kiss along the side of his face, having to stroke back some tangles in his hair. 

“And usefully undressed,” Alec added, wishing Seregil would hurry up and get to the point of this protracted flirting. He’d gotten himself drenched and frozen in the name of night running and he was feeling in need of a reward. Something to really warm him up. 

“Let me brush your hair first, talí, those tangles will only get worse the longer we leave them. And I think there might be some twigs in it. Did you watch from a tree?”

“There’s no trees in the Noble Quarter,” Alec chuckled, his eyelids feeling heavy as Seregil’s deft fingers passed over his hair, turned from wheat to dirty gold by the weight of the water, “If there were, they’d have lost all their leaves. No good for hiding in. I did have to run through some bushes though…”

Alec wasn’t facing Seregil but he felt the worry stiffen his fingers, “Any trouble?” 

“No, no,” Alec says quickly, before his talímenios could get too anxious, “I only saw some bluecoats coming and had to disappear quickly. They were about to blunder right into my corner, the shrubbery was the fastest and quietest route out of there.” 

Seregil relaxed and he could hear the smile in his voice, “Clever.”

Alec felt warmth flush through his chest at the praise, only relaxing more as Seregil lifted the same brush he’d used to comb through his hair that morning. He knew his talímenios admired his hair, he always had, and even more after they’d been forced to cut it to escape their horrible situation in Plenimar. It had grown back by now of course, as long and thick as before, but Seregil still fixated on it. He’d insist on braiding it for him, winding the black scarf around it whenever they went night running, curling locks around one finger as they’d sit and talk or catch their breaths together after making love. 

Alec would often joke with him, asking if he was paying penance, usually earning a smile or a kiss on his nose if he was lucky. 

“Oh!” he opened his blue eyes, “I almost forgot! Lord Barius  _ is  _ receiving strange packages at odd times of the day. If he’s not the centre of the smuggling ring, he’s certainly it’s top customer. Worth a visit.”

“See,” Seregil smiled, lifting his head with one finger so he could start to brush, “You weren’t nearly drowned for no reason! Korathan will be pleased when we bring him that evidence.”

Alec smiled, tilting his head obediently, “Best to wait until the weather clears. Don’t want to risk slipping or not being able to see…”

Seregil nodded, starting to pass the brush through his hair and grimacing slightly, “Sorry, talí, it’s so knotted, this might hurt…”

“S’fine..” Alec mumbled, eyes closing again, losing himself in the careful attention of his talímenios. 

Though it didn’t stay gentle. Soon the fine horsehair snagged in the mess the wind had made of his blonde tresses, hard enough to draw a soft yelp from Alec. 

“Ah, sorry…” Seregil sighed.

“It’s fine, really, it’s fine,” Alec murmured, “Still feels nice. I like this, I like you taking care of me…”

He heard a soft laugh from someone near his left ear, “The pleasure is all mine, love, believe me.”

He kept passing the brush through his hair, finding smoother, gentler parts, taming it. Alec grew more and more content in his capable hands, eyes drifting closed again and shoulders softening. The length of the night caught up with him fast and the haste of his escape which he’d softened in the retelling for Seregil. Soon he was rocking slowly back and forth, a low contented sound reverberating through his chest, not unlike purring. 

And with his defences well and truly lowered, Alec wasn’t as in control of himself as he’d perhaps hoped. 

The brush found another snag in his hair, accidentally tugging on it at the very roots with a dull, heated pain. Seregil was about to apologise but he was interrupted by the noise Alec made in his shock at the sudden pull. 

And it was a damn sight different to the noise he’d made before. 

Instantly the two of them froze, eyes snapping open. The moment seemed to stretch and become leaden, sinking down until it was almost unbearable. 

Alec broke first, giving a mortified little speak and scrambling up, making for the door to their bedroom. 

“Oh no you don’t!” Seregil surged up after him, managing to catch him around the shoulders and hanging off his back not unlike the haba his sisters loved to compare him to. 

Alec barely even slowed and even from here, Seregil could feel how his skin was burning through his thin undershirt, “I...I’m just really tired, I think I need to go to bed…”

“Absolutely not!” wild laughter was building up under his voice, “We are talking about this!”

“No, no, I don’t think we need to do that!” Alec groaned though it ended in a yelp as Seregil sent them both toppling on the bed, pinning his talímenios underneath him as expertly as any hunting animal. 

“Alec!” he chuckled, now letting his grin spread freely across his face, “Come now, I want to talk about what happened back there.”

“Well, I don’t!” his lover pouted, cheeks flaming so it was impossible for Seregil to not lean down and kiss each of them softly. 

“You’re so adorable...what makes you think this is anything to be embarrassed about?”

Alec pulled a face, “Biliary’s Balls, Seregil, I sounded like I belonged in a green lantern brothel…”

“Do you hear me complaining, talí?” he purred, stroking a finger down his cheek gently, “Listen, if that’s something you enjoy, I want to know about it. I want to know every desire, every thought and fantasy. Because I want to give them to you.”

He felt the tantalising roll under his fingertips as Alec swallowed, pleased to see the blush retreating and the agony drain from his gaze, replaced by a curiosity, the look of a startled cat gingerly edging out from under the bed to accept a bowl of cream. 

“Even...even if it seems silly or…”

Seregil cooed gently, leaning down and catching his lips this time, pressing and parting them after a few heartbeats, making sure Alec was well and truly relaxed before murmuring, “It never could, talí. Not if it’s you.”

After a moment, Alec gave a soft little sigh and the last of the tension drained away from him and suddenly he wasn’t being pinned, they were embracing, limbs sliding into familiar positions like pieces of some clever puzzle box. 

“Tell me what you want, my love,” Seregil breathed, panting slightly as their lips met again and again.

“I...I like your fingers in my hair,” Alec murmured, biting Seregil’s lip gently, “I like when you pull, when it hurts just a little bit...it makes me feel…”

He hesitated, Seregil waiting patiently, smiling softly. 

“Owned?” Alec ventured, looking up at him through his eyelashes, “In a good way?”

Seregil grinned crookedly, “Oh? I like the sound of that…”

He brought their lips together more forcefully, fingers sliding up to comb through Alec’s hair. It was an easy thing now he’d brushed it, he had to turn it over in the gaps between his long, clever fingers to anchor it properly. At that very first tug, Alec’s breathing harshened and the erection that had been building for a while became more noticeable against Seregil’s leg. His undershirt had ridden up to his flat, muscled belly, only the thin material of his linens keeping his cock contained. 

Somehow only finding it more thrilling that he was fully clothed while his talímenios was so exposed, Seregil kept his comfortable evening outfit on, solely focusing on Alec. While one hand grasped and pulled his golden hair, roughly petting, the other slid down to caress his ass, toned and pleasantly plentiful from years of dedicated archery. He yanked down his lover’s underwear harshly before turning gentle as he caressed his cock expertly, fingers practically dancing over the taut skin, coaxing him towards a climax. 

Alec cried out throatily against his mouth, wrapping his arms around Seregil’s shoulders, anchoring himself on him, “Talí…”

“I’ve got you,” Seregil panted, the hand stroking up and down Alec’s cock growing heavier and more erratic as he felt his lover growing close, helpless under his attentions, crying out and gasping and whimpering at every drag through his hair, “Want to come for me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” Alec moaned, head tipped back, “Please, Seregil…”

Seregil smiled indulgently, “So soon...you really like this, my sweet…”

Alec whimpered, sounding more ragged and desperate, wanting to finish but unable to do so without permission, as his lover well knew.

He toyed with him just a little more, one more hard yank at the roots of his hair so it was a shock more than a hurt. In the same moment Alec opened his mouth to cry out his release, Seregil kissed him hard, feeling his talí pulse and shudder into his palm, coating his fingers. 

For a few long moments, Alec could only tremble and pant, face buried against Seregil’s shoulder, riding out the course of his orgasm like a wave crashing against the shore. But then he was kissing, messily, vaguely, just needing to have some contact between him and his love, like he couldn’t bear for an inch of space between them. 

“What can I do for you?” he whispered, as soon as he had command of his voice again. 

But Seregil shook his head, resting him gently against the pillows, trading feather light, sweet kisses with him, “No, talí, doing that for you was more than enough.”

Alec gave a weak protest but it was clear how boneless he was, the exhaustion catching up with him quickly. And Seregil truly meant it, focused completely on his love as he settled him, pulling the blankets up around them both, now stroking and petting his hair gently to soothe him towards sleep. 

“Believe me, my love,” he smiled with more than a little mischief, just before Alec nodded off entirely, “This won’t be the first time we do that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment! I'm also over on tumble, @mollymauk-teafleak


End file.
